The Marauders Have A Tiff
by Your Kaleidoscope Girl
Summary: Remus and Sirius sit outside in the courtyard area doing whatever. Somehow Sirius got into ranting about Remus, and he gets snappy. There's a small tiff. Then when Sirius is caught alone James tries to cheer him up. Rated M for mature themes. YAOI boyxboy


Okays so its starts out with Remus and Sirius sitting outside in the courtyard area doing stuff. Sirius is sitting on a big rock and Remus is sitting on some bench that doesn't look like it should fit in Hogwarts, yet somehow it does. So somehow Sirius got into ranting about Remus, and then it starts.

* * *

"You are such a high strung, no fun, know it all git and-!" With the slight flickered of Remus' wand Sirius was hit with a flying red bolt, sending him off the rock and onto his back. This caught the attention of a few innocent bystanders and they began to watch as a fight broke out. Remus is now standing on top of the rock looking down at Sirius. "At least I'm not a gay fag who mas-" His words are cut off by the contact of Sirius' fist to the side of his face, sending him stumbling off the rock. Out of nowhere Sirius is straddling Remus' stomach, punching the other boy's face left and right. He didn't have time to draw his wand, or even think of a good curse to shoot, so he relied on his old pals to do the work. Finally after many good shots to Remus' face someone desperately tried to pry Sirius away. This gave Remus a chance to get a nice right hook to Sirius' temple. Stars clouded Padfoot's vision, letting his holder pull him away. He could hear shouting around him and everything was blurry for a moment.

But then he remembered what was going on and fought against the weak grip keeping him away from his long time friend. Sirius elbowed whomever it was to break free, which worked. Sadly it was Peter Pettigrew trying to hold him. And he fell back on his rump clutching a bleeding nose, tears welling in his soft baby blue eyes. Sirius lunged at Remus with a punch to the stomach, and the punch went through, before someone could catch him again. This time big strong arms held both the fighting boys a safe distance from each other.

"Get off me.." Growled Sirius as he managed to get away from his captor. Without a glance at Remus, Sirius strode away, with complete dignity at a, not a run, but a fast paced walk up to the Gryffindor Common room..

Sirius Black sat on the edge of his bed staring out the window. He had chosen the farthest bed from the door for two reasons; it was farthest from the door and closest to the window of course. He hands lay on his knees, tense and knuckles bleeding.

Suddenly a voice broke the silence. "Hey there Padfoot." It was James Potter Sirius' other great friend, no actually his best friend in the entire world, magical and muggle. James had always been there for him, just like he is now.

"How's Wormtail?" he questioned softly, using his Marauder's nickname instead of his real name. They did this often.

"Oh don't worry, he's fine. Just a broken nose is all. Pomfrey'll fix him up, just needs to stay in the infirmary overnight."

Sirius nodded, but didn't take his eyes off the window. "And Lupin?" Not Moony. And not even Remus. But Lupin. He had just called one of his best friends by his last name. Sirius was really pissed.

"You really fucked up his face, Picasso," James snickered, playfully punching Sirius in the arm.

"Picasso?" Sirius finally tore his gaze from the window to give his friend a questioning look.

"Just some muggle painter. A real piece of work that guy.."

Sirius nodded once again, James knew lots of muggle things with hanging around Lilly and all. She was muggle born and everyone could tell he fancied her, but Sirius knew of someone else he fancied as well. James lightly touched his wrist, staring at Sirus' hands. A few of his knuckles were split open and bleeding.

"You should go see Pomfrey too Pads.."

"No," he shook his head, "Not while he's still there.."

"Fine, than let me have a look at you. Moony hit you pretty bad with that stupefy curse.." Sirius moved his hands to set on the bed on each side of his legs, he watched James with curious eyes. James positioned himself so that he stood between Padfoot's thighs. Leaning down a bit, for he was a tall lad, James flicked his wand and the other boy's robes and sweater disappeared, reappearing folded on the end of the bed.

"Neat trick Prongs.." muttered Sirius, causing James to give a small chuckle.

"Why thank you Pads.." James returned his wand to his pocket and leaning forward he lifted the front of Sirius' shirt.

Feeling Prongs' cool fingers against his skin made him close his eyes. James could hear his sharp intake of breath, even though it was quiet. Every small sound stood out in this almost silent room.

"Something wrong Padfoot?" Whispered James.

He replied with a "No," through a clenched jaw.

"Good," Said James with that lopsided smirk of his.

* * *

I know I ended it at a very bad point to end. But I'm stuck here for a bit, you'll just have to deal with it.


End file.
